A New Life Together With You
by Yuuki Hoshi Hibiya-hime
Summary: "Children make you want to start life over." Can a little child bring two enemies closer and even more? The coming of an unexpected blessing made Shizuo and Izaya realize that they need each other and can start over. Mpreg in the first chapters/bit of angst and drama. Shizaya (sorry for the crappy summary!)
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

**Hello! So this idea suddenly came out of my mind after reading a certain book. Also, a lot of MPreg fics and authors inspired me to write my own. Don't worry, I'll not copy your own work coz I already had the plot of this story, planned out. Since this is my first time, writing this kind of fic, it will be appreciated if you give me some ideas and constructive criticisms through your reviews! ^_^**

**On the other note, this will remain as Rated T. There will be no smut (coz Mpreg fics don't always have to be a smut scene in it)to consider the young readers (lol even me myself is still underaged XD)**

**Warning: grammar and typographical errors, OOCness, etc.**

**Disclaimer: Durarara is only owned by the oh-so cool Narita-sensei.**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Shinra rubbed circles on Izaya's back as he emptied the contents of his stomach in the porcelain bowl.

"Disgusting." Izaya wiped off the excess drool and bile from his face and grabbed a mouthwash, gargling his mouth in the minty liquid. He resumed his work as if what happened didn't matter.

"Izaya. I know that you are in a difficult situation right now but please think over what I told you." Shinra sighed. He's really worried with his friend right now. well because what's happening with Izaya is partially his fault.

"I'll think about it." was Izaya's quick reply, not wavering his eyes from the multiple computer screens and continuously typed.  
_'Like hell I want this to happen.'_

"Okay. I hope you'll not regret whatever you decide. This is a rare blessing, you know." the underground doctor fixed his glasses and walked through the door. With a last glance from the busy informant, he closed the door and walked out of the apartment to meet his beloved Celty.

* * *

"He still hadn't made up his mind." Shinra said as he caught the shadow helmet Celty had thrown to him before he positioned himself at the back of Celty's horse.

[Let's just hope, he'll make the right decision.] Celty typed in her PDA before she also rode the motorcycle horse.

"I know. He is Izaya so I can't really tell what's really on his mind." Celty started to sped off to their love nest in Ikebukuro.

* * *

"They are crazy. So fucking crazy." Izaya is sipping his tea, deciding that he should at least take a break from all his work.

"Tch." he spit the tea and spill it in the kitchen sink. Just the smell of tea makes him sick to the pit of his stomach. He can't even eat now peacefully because every time he just smell his favorite food, he's just going to throw them up with the acidic taste of bile and gastric juices.

"This is all of that monster's fault." he stomped his way to his work desk to continue his work. Because of this, his work is also delayed and now needed to finish all of his job. Namie not here also didn't help but made the matter worse. "Such a stupid and useless secretary."

The next morning, he found himself waking at the sound of his own throwing up in the bathroom. "Shit. Another day again." After cleaning his mess, he decided to take a bath to lessen his migraine and back pains. At these times, there is nothing better than to take a hot shower.

After taking a bath, he looked at himself in the mirror and frowned when he saw his own reflection.

"Tch. So it's becoming noticeable huh? I guess I lost this time huh? I can't risk my life either, looking at how fast you are growing." He covered himself in the towel before changing to his comfortable clothes. He made his decision. Work can wait for later and so he made his way to Shinra.

* * *

**So how is this chapter? Good, bad? And sorry if it is short, I'll make the later chapters longer if this story gets positive response. Please review! Thanks a lot! :D**


	2. Decision and history

**Hello! I'm back again after 2 weeks (i think haha) Sorry if i didn't update this story sooner, I was suddenly onfined in the hospital for two weeks and i can only touch the laptop for a few minutes *sob sob* and now I think I've rushed this chapter hehe so sorry for the mistakes**

**Warnings: Typographical/grammatical errors, improper use of words, OOCness, rushed chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or any of the characters that will appear here.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Decison and History

Going to Ikebukuro sure is very tiring especially when you have an extra weight inside you. Making sure to not bump into the monster is another thing to avoid. Izaya really wish to the gods, if they really exist, for that monster to die.

After a long walk, Izaya finally reached Shinra's place. Knocking on the door, he impatiently tap his foot with his arms crossed in his chest, waiting for the damn doctor to open up. What's taking him so long to open up anyway? He is impatient, he is tired, he feels grumpy.

"Shinra if you don't open your door, I'll jump of off this building right away." He threatened to the doctor which he knows that he won't allow that to happen. Footsteps are heard and the door is opened by the said man with a big grin on his face.

"Orihara-kun you're finally here! Come in come in!" he gave way to a pretty pissed off Izaya and lead him to sit on the couch where Celty is waiting.

"So, whats's your final decision?" Shinra sipped his tea which hemade a little while ago before they discuss the subject matter.

"I'm keeping it." Izaya said as he closed his eyes, contemplating on his decision. "I really don't have a choice, I can't risk losing my life for a little mistake I made.." he opened his eyes and grinned, "Besides, my humans will miss me if their god suddenly disappeared." He chuckled.

"Izaya." Shinra sat down beside Izaya and placed his one hand over Izaya's folded ones. "I'm glad you've made up your mind. " he smiled sincerely. "I promise you, me and Celty will help you throughout the whole process."

"For a few months, I've got to go to a 'vacation' aren't I? It's not like I can meet up with my clients looking like that." Izaya hates to think about quitting his job. How can he raise a kid then if he'll quit his job?

[Izaya, I'll help you do your work.] Celty typed on her PDA, putting a hand over Izaya's shoulder to promise him. [I'll do it for free, if you want.]

"Yeah. We can inform the people that you are having a vacation for a year. That's already much time for you to rest after the long process." Shinra smiled reassuredly. Izaya looked at him and finding the sincerity in Shinra's eyes, he nodded a little.

"Thanks. Tell me that you'll keep this a secret from everyone especially **him. **I don't want him to ruin my life again." Shinra saw the sad look in his friend's eyes. He feel sorry for him. It's his fault anyway. If only he's not clumsy and careless, all of this should never have happened. They must be going on with their normal lives.

Shinra nodded, reassuring him that this will be kept secret from the public and squeezed Izaya's hand lightly to show him that he is true to his words. "I will. I'll make it up to you."

"I will take my leave then." as Izaya sat up, Shinra hurried to the one of the roomsand returned with a small bottle. "Make sure then to take one of this everyday to ensure both of your health. After a few months, I'll prescribe you more of those supplements." Shinra handed the bottle to him with a smile. Izaya placed it inside his coat's pocket.

"I know you easily get tired now so let Celty drive you to your apartment. I don't want to stress you." Shinra offered him. "That will be fine."

When the duo rode off to Shinjuku that Shinra let out a very deep sigh. He fixed his glasses and made tea to relax his mind full of thoughts. The calming effect of the tea made Shinra remember as to how all of this started.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"Celty my love, my beautiful dove~! Today's the day that I, Kishitani Shinra, made the greatest development in the world of science~! " The doctor, coming out after long hours of staying in his laboratory, skipped towards his beloved dullahan while holding a small vial with an unknown liquid inside it. If Celty will have her head back, she'll make a puzzled expression.

[What is it Shinra?]

"oh Celty, this, my dear," he pointed to the vial, "is the miracle that will banish the line between men and women! This, my beloved dove, is the success of the four long years we spent to perfect this absolute creation!"

[Shinra, will you get to the point?]

"What I'm saying Celty, is that, " he paused for a bit to put on an idiotic pose matched with sparkles in the background, "this vial holds the new pregnancy drug for men!" Shinra grinned very widely.

Large puff of smoke came out from Celty out of shock. She tried to type, but her shaking prevents her from doing so.

[Shi-Shinra! How did that happen?! For all I know, men aren't supposed to get pregnant?!]

"Ah! it's really a long process so I'll just tell how we created it. Let's talk about it whith a cup of tea, shall we?" Shinra and Celty then proceeded to the living room. Celty settled herself on the sofa, while Shinra went to the kitchen and came back a little after with a cup of tea in his hand.

"You know, this project was started long time ago. Many experiments are conducted but none of them are a success." Shinra paused, sipping his cup of tea, fogging his glasses. He removed his glasses first then continued . "The first scientists, gave up on this project because for them it seems impossible but after some years, a certain scientist gave one last try in the experiment."

[And who is that scientist?]

"Hmmm. It's *Dr. MacKellar who pursued the experiment but the researcher Scholer continued it and somehow, he successfully created the first male egg, out of the male and female mouse DNA."

[If it's from created from a mouse's DNA, then that can't be used to a human?]

"No Celty. The idea basically came from there. If they can do it on mice, then they believed, they can also, in humans. So I, being the nosy scientist I am, decided to give a helping hand on their experiment. So with the process of cloning, obtaining female eggs and then emptying their genetic contents to be replaced with a male DNA, and voila, male eggs were born!" Shinra exclaimed spreading his arms as if saying surprise.

"And you know, these eggs can be fertilized by a male sperm! I guess this will be a great news for gay couples and fujoshis, haha " he laughed, remembering Erika's fantasies about Shizuo and Izaya. "For now, we're still looking for a host who will bear the child if ever it became successful."

"Shinra open up!" oh speaking of the devil.

[I'll go.] Celty opened the door to a wounded Izaya. He has scratches on his face, his left arm's colored violet and swollen. Maybe this time, Shizuo managed to hit something at the usually fast Izaya.

"Shinra, can you patch me up? That brute is unusually fast today and managed to hit me." izaya said through gritted teeth. Oh I knew it.

Shinra lead Izaya to his makeshift operation room, forgetting to wear his glasses. He ordered Izaya to lay down in one of the operating table while he get the first aid kit and the anesthesia.

Inserting the syringe's needle in the vial as white liquid fill the syringe, Shinra injected it in Izaya's bak, in the spinal column which made Izaya feel a headache and dizziness. Not long, he fell asleep as numbness fill him.

Opening his eyes, a wave of pain surged through his left side and a sudden feeling of nausea hit him. His left arm is bandaged and is put in a cast. Just as he is about to stand, Shinra went inside with a smile on his face, Celty behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Shinra asked him as he pull out a clipboard and pencil. "You passed out before the treatment even began and I sort of kinda used more medications than needed. Looks like Shizuo-kun really got you this time."

"i feel better now. But I feel like vomitting." Shinra looked at him skeptically. _'He wouldn't know it, right?'_

"A-Ah! That's just a side effect of the anesthesia i gave you! Don't worry!" If Izaya knew better, he noticed Shinra stutter.

"Where are my clothes?" izaya crossed his arms. He can feel something is off. Really off.

Celty handed him his freshly washed clothes and changed into it immediately even though he winced a little due to his wounds then went home.

* * *

That night, on the other side of the town at a certain bar, a dread-locked guy was carrying a drunk Shizuo out of the bar/club.

"Seriously, you hated alcohol but you drank in one gulp that bottle of vodka." Tom sighed as dragged a drunk Shizuo to the streets which was pretty weird if any bypasser can see that the monster of Ikebukuro is being dragged by his boss.

"To-Tom-san... I-i'm -hic- not drunk." Shizuo wobbled as he tried to stand, holding a street sign for support. "It ishn't my -hic- fault that I -hic- am just too -hic-ha-happy to finally -hic- catch the fl-flea -hic-" tom sighed.

They continued walking with Shizuo narrating how did he managed to hit the flea with a lamp post, how the flea blah blah blah and so on. Until Shizuo stopped as he saw the informant, with cast in his left arm and bandages in his body, with a pout in his face. Anger suddenly boiled inside him again and glared at the infomant. They glared at each other for a moment.

_'Oh what great luck.'_ Izaya thought to himself as he rolled his eyes and continued walking. _'Ignore him, ignore him. You're in no condition to fight him.'_ he keep on repeating in his mind.

That is until he was suddenly grabbed in his uninjured arm by the bodyguard and was carried over Shizuo's broad shoulder, going to a particular direction.

_'No, no, no. just NO!' _Izaya's mind screamed. "Put me down, you brute! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" he repeatedly hit the brute with his uninjured arm in which the former bartender can't really feel much pain.

"Shut up or I'll throw you in the street. I'll punish you again for seeing your face in this hour of the night." Shizuo smirked at him with ... is it lust... he can see in his eyes. Izaya gulped. He can feel that something bad will happen. And he don't want to think about it.

The last thing Izaya remembered was his poor body being thrown on a mattress and a malicious grin and lustful eyes on the blonde's face before he is hit in the head and lose consciousness.

* * *

**I know this is a rushed chapter, so sorry about that x( . Hopefully, I won't get an attack again so that I can update faster. Reviews are welcome x3**

**NOTES: The scientist mentioned above are real scientists who conducted an experiment about male eggs and successfully created it using a mouse's DNA. But I don't know if ever they tried it on humans so sorry if i just made some things up. oTL**


	3. Pain and Waiting

Chapter2: Pain and Waiting

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites! You don't know how much you motivates me! ^^**

**No particular reason for the long wait, ohoho~ maybe i'm just lazy haha so bear with me XD**

**Warnings: OOCness, abuse of words, typo and grammatical errors, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

It has been five weeks since they found out about Izaya's pregnancy. Shinra has been strictly monitoring his conditions to ensure their safety and to find out if ever there are complications and side effects of the serum. Now he's nearly five months and fortunately, the pregnancy is going smoothly.

Waking up with everyday with terrible backpains and swollen ankles, Izaya don't know how he survived these. Hell, his morning sickness has gotten worse and so as his weird cravings for sweet things. It has also disappointed him that he can't even stand to smell his favorite ootoro and bitter tea. He even took a 'vacation' from his work to not over stress himself for the child's sake. How he is going to survive the remaining months, he didn't know.

"You're not even born yet and you're already giving me problems." He muttered under his breath while resting his left hand on his bulging and very noticeable abdomen, while looking at the picture taken insistently by Shinra when they found out about the gender of the child about a week ago.

He sighed and slowly get up from his swivel chair and taking a glance from the wolrd below him before turning to his room to get his rest. It's nearly midnight after all and lack of sleep is bad for their health. Thinking very deeply a she laid his aching back, he is lulled to sleep after feeling the heavenly warmth from his soft and fluffy bed.

* * *

**_Izaya stood there, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, as his son cried towards him, with bruises on his face, arms and legs. Out of impulse, he hugged the crying five year-old kid and carried him to their apartment. After a few comforting words and strokes on his son's back, his sobbing has ceased for a bit._**

**_"What's wrong dear? What did they do to you?" he asked his son who has now stopped crying and wiping the tears away from his eyes. He made his son sit on the couch while getting a towel and disinfectant from the bathroom._**

**_"Am I unloved?" his son pouted cutely, while attempting to stop the tears from coming back._**

**_"Why would you think about that? Of course, you are loved. Mama loves you very much." Izaya kissed the little boy's forehead as he continued to clean his son._**

**_"Do Papa love me too?" that question caught Izaya off-guard. He bit his bottom lip._**

**_"O-Of course, Papa also loves you." Damn it, his voice cracked so he quickly placed his smiling mask._**

**_"Mama is lying. If Daddy loves me, then he would be here and do what Papas do." He pouted. Izaya nearly forgot ow sharp his little boy is._**

**_"My classmates bullies me and tells me how I am unloved because I don't know who my Papa is. Ne Mama, he hates me, doesn't he?" the boy looked at him, waiting for his answer and seeing no answer will be given, his little boy started to cry again and Izaya's motherly instincts told him to comfort him so he hugged him tightly._**

**_"Sorry hero. Your Papa will never come back. He hates Mama very much that he don't want to see even my face. I'm really sorry, dear. I can't give you the happy family you want." he hugged the child closer and broke out._**

**_The scene changed._**

**_"My little boy! Where are you?!" Izaya is practically worried. Where is him? Why do he let his guard down? He ran in Ikebukuro, hoping to find his lost child there and also praying that he won't have run to the blonde. He was suddenly stopped from his tracks as a van screeched and stopped in front of him._**

**_"Izaya, go in! We found your child being held by some suspicious men! Hurry!" Kadota opened the door of the van and Togusa sped off to where they saw the kidnappers. His heart is beating erratically, hoping and praying if gods truly exist, for his child to be safe. They arrived at an abandoned warehouse located in the other side of the town. As soon as the van stopped, Izaya nearly jumped from the inside to rescue the kid. 'Oh please be alright baby' He fought back his tears. This isn't the time to be weak; he needed to be strong for his child._**

**_As he opened the door to the warehouse before he can even scream his child's name, a loud bang and a child's scream was heard and there's a puddle of blood._**

Izaya opened his eyes, his face wet from crying. He sat up and he protectively wrapped his arms around his abdomen. Nothing's going to hurt his baby. His and Shizu-chan's baby. He called Shinra.

"Izaya? Is anything wrong?" Izaya can see Shinra yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"He looks like him."

* * *

"Hmmm. Just like you said, congratulations! it's a boy!" Shinra swung his hand upwards, too happy at the results. Izaya don't know what to feel at the moment. He's still disturbed by those recurring dreams which is becoming more vivid everytime it repeats. He looked at the black and white images in the sonogram, his baby, his child, definitely alive, his heartbeat's giving him hope. He smiled fondly and rubbed his bulging belly while he watched Shinra skipped while saying 'I'm going to be an uncle!'.

[Congratulations!] Celty typed rather excitedly as her hand shook while showing him the message. [I would gladly babysit him if he grows up!] he smiled for the support they are giving him.

"Shinra, can I go now?" he straightened his shirt, holding his back as he stood up and walked towards the door. Shinra nodded before he gave Izaya's monthly supply of vitamins essential for his baby's growth and mumbling a thanks.

"Celty will drive you to your apartment. It's not safe to walk to public places in your current state and people might get suspicious." Izaya sighed.

"Fine."

He is wearing loose clothing now to hide the bump. He specifically wore a large grey hoodie today so he won't be recognized as he has announced that he'll take a vacation from Ikebukuro and his jobfor a year. He has also temporarily closed his office for clients and fired Namie for his privacy. His condition is only known by Shinra and Celty and is kept a secret from everyone. Especially to Shizuo. He's the last person Izaya wants to see and to know.

"Thanks for the ride Celty."

[If anything happens, just contact us okay? :)]

"Yeah, I will." he gave a genuine smile at her. Without them, he'll be a mess right now. The two of them still stood beside him despite him being a bastard and all the bad things he'd done to them. He owed them very much he don't know how he can express his gratitude to them. He stepped into the elevator, pondering what Shinra said regarding to his dreams.

"Dreams can tell the future, Izaya. Maybe Shizuo really needed to know about you and his child. The child in your dream is seeking for a father's care and love, that only his father, Shizuo, can give. Believe me, Izaya. If only I can tell Shizuo about this, I will. I don't want to see you ending up broken because, Every child needs both of their parents, whether the parents love each other or not. Maybe inside, you don't really hate each other very much."

"I don't want to Shinra and I'm going to give birth to this child. Alone. I can handle this." he said sternly, gripping the bag of vitamins tightly.

'You're so stubborn, Izaya.' Shinra sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine. But you can't change the fact that a time will come when you needed to make up with Shizuo for the sake of your child. Take good care of your body, these next months will be the start of the crucial stages."

* * *

It's just noon but he already felt damn tired already. He sat in his swivel chair, comfort suddenly engulfing him. He looked at the oblivious humans below him as they move and move and move like restless ants, making him feel dizzy by the sight. He pinched the bridge of his nose to keep himself from falling asleep. He rested one of his hand above the now very obvious bump. He wondered how can a little unborn creature, bring a god like him, down? How can that creature broke all of his mask and show all the bottled up feelings?

How come he is hurt by the blonde when he don't see him?

* * *

**I know the dream's meaning is obvious XD Still no Shizuo. This chapter is such a failure oTL . The spirit of laziness is with me. Tell me what do you think, if you want the baby to be an alternate or an OC. You can tell me that through the wonderful reviews XD by the way, the baby will be born on the next chapter so I really need your opinion on the child. :3**

**Sore jaa, till the next chapter~**


	4. Welcome to the World

Chapter 3: Welcome to the World

* * *

**Hello everyone! Here's the new chapter and I hope you'll like it!**

**Seriously, I got inspiration from your reviews, I really do! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, added this story to your favorites and the follows! These little things really mean big to me! I apologize if I'm not able to reply to all your reviews but you know, I really appreciate them! So thank you again!**

**Warnign: OOCness, typo and grammatical errors, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**-Four months later-**

Izaya woke up to the sensation of his insides being knot and his lower back hurts very much. He supported himself with the bedside table when he stood up to talk to Shinra about what's happening to him. Needles seem to be pricking his feet as he walked to his work desk to get his cellphone which he forgot to bring with him on his bed.

"Shit!" he almost collapsed if not for the door frame which supported him. Finally making it to his desk which seemed to be like an hour of walking, a sudden wave of pain hit him before he completely collapsed on the floor, clutching his cellphone tightly, his breathing becoming difficult. He dialled Shinra's number

"Shinra! Hah! I'm in great pain right now! Go here immediately, NOW!" he screamed the last part as more pain overflowed in his body and he felt something wet coming out from behind him. His eyes widen. "Shinra! Please, NOW! I think it's going out!" he managed to tell him before he passed out, his hands resting on his now very large belly.

* * *

-Izaya's POV-

"Izaya! Izaya! Come on, you can do it! Please don't sleep! Celty hold him still! IT'll be over soon!" I can hear Shinra's voice calling out but I can't force to open my eyes. I can feel Cely squeeze my hands. I can sense Shinra doing something on me but I can't feel anything as if my whole body went numb. This time, I forced my eyes to open slightly, and I am quickly blinded by a whitet light. Am I in one of Shinra's makeshift hospital rooms? Celty don't seem to notice me waking up as she is frantically running here and there then returning to my side again. I see that there is a curtain draped over my lower area; I think Shinra is there. I closed my eyes again. I feel so tired. Very very tired.

Before I can really go to the state of sleep, a shrill cry of a child was heard all over the room. "Ahahaha! Finally!It's a success Celty!" Shinra chirped happily, taking something from behind the curtain. What is that white bundle he's holding? I couldn't ask further questions as my mind orders my body to sleep and rest.

I was woken up by a Shinra shaking me gently. I am met byShinra with sparkling grey eyes, holding my hand. "Ah, you've woken up finally!" he helped my sit up on the bed but my lower area and head feels terrible.

"So how are you feeling now?" he asked me. I only noticed that I am connected to different machines.

"My head and body hurts like hell." I looked down only to see that I no longer have the baby bump. I panicked and he seemed to notice it.

"Don't panic, Izaya. Everything's fine." He smiled, assuring me as he rubbed my hands with his own. "Celty, bring him here."

A few minutes later, Celty went to the room holding a white bundle. I feel my heart beat fast as the bundle is given to me. I immediately wrapped my arms around the bundle, moving some of the cloth and revealing a baby boy, sleeping peacefully. I can feel tears falling down my eyes but I can't help it. Damn these hormones.

Honestly speaking, at first, I don't really give a shit to this baby. I'll give birth to it and give his essentials then no more. I was planning to give the kid to Shinra anyway. But realizing the meaning of those recurring dreams, I felt guilty. Not all people are given this blessing called the miracle of life, even though by the rules of nature, that I'm not supposed to experience it.

Though I still won't let that bastard protozoan know this. I don't care if he's the father, I want him to stay away from me now. Even when I come back, I don't want him ruining my plans anymore. But a little chase won't be bad, right?

"He's so beautiful." With the boy's wavy dark brown hair and pale skin, he looked like that man who must not be named. But I'll make sure to raise him my own way,I'll teach him how to be great and gorgeous like me. I managed to laugh as I thought about that.

"Yeah, he is." Shinra agreed, poking gently his cheek. By the way Celty's smoke puff, I can see she's very astonished as well.

[He looks like Shizuo!] Celty, why do you have to point that out?I tched.

"Now, now Celty, let's focus on the people present here." glad Shinra read my mood. I tightened my hold on the precious being in my arms.

"Izaya, I needed to check up on him more so can you give him to me for a while?" for a moment there. I hesitated to give my child to him but since it's for my baby's health, I obliged. Before he goes out of the room though, he stopped first.

"What's his name by the way?"

I thought for a while, looking at the gentle and calm sleeping face of him. I smiled, remembering that place which best describe him.

"Tsugaru. His name is Tsugaru."

* * *

-Normal POV-

Minutes later, Shinra went to the room with a smile plastered in his face, to return the baby to he's mother who just woke up from his sleep.

"He's alright. He's very healthy and normal just like other newborns. His breathing seems to be bit ragged and deep but that's because his little lungs are yet to adjust to the outside environment. But I assure you that in a few days, it's going to be normal." Shinra said while scribbling something on his clipboard. He gave a paper to Izaya.

"Those are my prescribed vitamins and medicines you two needed to take to help in the recovery process. I indicated the time they should be taken and must be strictly followed. Also, I've prepared a specialized milk that Tsugaru must take daily to ensure his growth."

"Thanks Shinra. I don't know what will happen if you and Celty are not here." Izaya smiled at them. "I'll repay you no matter what the cost is."

"It's not necessary Izaya. We are friends after all." he tapped Izaya's shoulder and grinned widely. Izaya felt a tug on his chest. _'Friends, huh? After all I did to you, you still consider me as a friend.'_ He smiled inwardly.'

"So, are you planning to tell Shizuo about this?" Shinra's tone is serious. He's really worried for his friend's especially the child's sake. He don't want the child to grow up without knowing his parent and he knew Izaya thinks the same. He's just too stubborn.

"Shinra," he sighed. "I told you I'm going to get over this by myself. There's no need for that brute to come into our life."

"Are you really sure about that? Izaya, I know, there will come a time that you can't run from him anymore and he needs to take care of you two. He'll know it eventually." Shinra tried to convince him, his voice stern.

"It'll be fine as long as he won't discover Tsugaru. I'll never allow him to lay a finger to him." Izaya's hand clenched into fist. He's determined to forget the blonde. He knew he can never run away from him and the only thing he could do is to avoid and forget him.

"Izaya, you are so stubborn aren't you?" Shinra left the lying informant with the child in his arms. He looked at the sleeping child.

_'You may look like him and he might even find you but I'll protect you no matter what.'_

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3 is done! Err, I hope this chapter satisfied and makes sense oTL**

** The real plot is starting! Shizuo will finally make an appearance and there will be a time skip in the next chapter. I hope the story isn't progressing too fast. Ohoho~**

**Reviews are really appreciated and motivates me to write more and faster so see the button right there? Yes, that's it. It's only a matter of seconds to leave a review! Hehe Hope I'm not asking too much~**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! ^^**


	5. Finding Out and Running Away

Chapter 4: Finding Out and Running Away

* * *

**I know it's been nearly a month since this story updated and I am deeply sorry for that! So many exams and school activities and being sick is not helping me! OTL**

**So I apologize if this chapter turns to be crappy and like trash, I know I kinda rushed this chapter. *sobs***

**Warnings: typo and grammar errors, OOCness, rushed chapter is rushed**

**Disclaimer: Knowing Durarara isn't mine makes me sicker x( **

* * *

-Seven Months later-

"Tsugaru~ Behave yourself, nee? Don't stress your uncle Shinra and Auntie Celty, okay? Papa will come back later~" Izaya chirped happily, placing a kiss on the infant's forehead who is busy making sounds with his little rattle. Big blue eyes stared at him innocently as the infant whined which made Izaya giggle. He ruffled his son's hair and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry Izaya, we are never stressed by watching over Tsugaru. In fact, we greatly enjoy playing with him especially my beloved Celty~ Now we are spending more time with each other just like areal married couple~! Ah, sometimes I think we should build our own family as well, have namy kids, -" Shinra's dreaming is stopped by a jab on his gut by Celty, thick shadows coming out from her neck. She seems to be embarrassed.

[I'm very happy to look after him! So just continue doing your work!] Celty shoved in front of Izaya's face and Izaya chuckled.

"You guys. Thanks, really." with ruffling his son's hair, he got out of the couple's apartment, heading out to his workplace. He is really very thankful to get back to his work from almost a year he had a so-called 'vacation' . but only he, Shinra and Celty knew the real reason of his long absence.

One year and three months. He is gone for one year and three months. Many events happened within the span of those months. The pregnancy and the post-pregnancy moments which he had miraculously survived by himself without help from a certain protozoan. And he is grateful for that bastard of a father who didn't seem to mind his absence .

The months after the pregnancy are much more difficult than the pregnancy itself. He will occasional abdominal pain from the surgery, he usually stays up late because of his son's constant crying and craving for milk which he can't give. Fortunately, Shinra and Celty's always there to assist him so that he can get a few hours of rest. But he sometimes have the same nightmare when he is pregnant haunting him. At the back of his mind, someone's telling him to ask help from Shizuo, that without the father, the child will not grow up normally unlike other children. He'll grow up with the feeling of envy and jealousy; some also says that he'll grow up as a rebel.

Maybe Shinra said was right, that he is spoiling Tsugaru but it's only from the hormones. Whose parents want to disregard his child's needs anyway? As long as he has a decent work and a reasonable salary and he can provide it, he'll give anything his baby wants and needs. In all honesty, he has never felt his parent's love and care because of his early obsession with humans that's why when given the rare chance to become a parent, he wants to experience a child's love. This time, he'll stop being selfish for once.

Entering his new workplace, (he found another apartment which he only use it as a workplace but they still stay at the one in Shinjuku), he immediately opened his computer and networks with a goal in mind to accomplish his work early and buy something for his little angel.

* * *

"Cute little Tsugaru~ you are really adorable~" Shinra cooed while carrying Tsugaru who is busy playing with building blocks in his tiny hands.

[Shinra. How about we take him for a walk?] Celty suggested him before Shinra carefully placed him on the floor to play with his other toys. He thought for a moment.

"It's a great idea!" he turned to Tsugaru who now turned silent and pouted.

"Hey little guy, what's wrong? did you hurt yourself?" Shinra asked the kid worriedly before Tsugaru whimpered and began to cry. "He-Hey!"

Celty got up from the couch and carried immediately the crying infant, cradling him while rubbing circles on his back. Tsugaru keeps from crying. "M-M-Ma!"

"Celty, he is wants his mother." Shinra asked worriedly, grabbing a bottle of milk and giving it to the baby in which his crying has ceased for a bit. "We should really take him outside. He needs some fresh air." Shinra prepared the stroller with the bag full of baby essentials.

To prevent him from crying more after finishing the bottle of milk, Celty immediately placed a pacifier on Tsugaru while placing him gently in the blue baby stroller. "Saa! let's take for a walk!"

* * *

Shizuo has never felt this satisfied before. For the past months,he had never seen the flea. and he don't care what he's up to now, thinking that it whatever scheme he had, is not affecting Ikebukuro. He took a drag of his cigarette. He can now manage to control his own temper. The number of raining vending machines and sign posts has lessen. Although gangs after gangs still pursue him, he just keep on beating the shit out of them until they give up and find someone else to piss off.

"Shizuo!"Tom called him, walking towards him as counting the paid cash they just got. "They pay up pretty fast lately huh? You don't even need to use your strength to make them pay!" Tom chuckled, stretching out his hands as he put in the pocket the cash they just got. "You can go now Shizuo. Enjoy the rest of the day!" Tom patted his back before he went to the opposite direction while waving at him. He took another drag of his cigarette and texted Celty.

[Are you free right now?]

[Uhm, sorry me and Shinra are doing something. Where are you right now?]

[Oh I see. I was going to Ikebukuro West Gate Park but it seems that you two are busy.]

[I'm really sorry Shizuo. Maybe some other time.]

[It's okay. Sorry for bothering you.]

He is about to go back to his apartment when he suddenly remembered buying groceries and other stuffs. He took a sharp turn and walked towards the convenience store on the other side of the town. He prefer to buy there because he thought their items are cheaper.

* * *

"My pleasure to work with you." Izaya shook hands with his last client for the day before the man leave him. Opening the small envelope in his desk, he smiled, satisfied as he got another large cash of money. He wonder what should he get for his baby this time. He called Shinra.

"Shinra. How's Tsugaru doing?" Izaya can hear a fountain in the background. 'Maybe they took him out'

"We are having fun right now! Haha! He's really adorable you know~ How's your work by the way?"

"I just finished my work. So where are you? Oh, West Gate Park. Okay, I'll be there in a while." he ended the call and proceeded to leave, taking the large cash with him.

* * *

"Tsugaru~ I got some ice cream for you~!" Shinra chirped happily, an ice cream in his hand, putting the cold delicacy on the baby's mouth. Tsugaru giggled in contentment as his face was covered with vanilla cream. Celty wiped the excess cream on his chubby face when Shinra's phone rang. It's Izaya.

"We are having fun right now! He's really adorable you know~ How's your work by the way?"

"Oh that's fast. We took him outside by the way and we are in Ikebukuro West Gate PArk now. Yes yes! Take care~"

[Shinra, is that Izaya?] Celty managed to type while carrying Tsugaru with her one arm.

"Yes. He'll be here in a while!" he turned to the baby. "Mommy's going to fetch little Tsugaru~" He cooed, tickling the baby gently. "Auh!"

Shinra bounced the little baby until Tsugaru put his hands in the air and let out a very cute giggle. Shinra wished he can have a child soon, too, with his beloved Celty. A few minutes later, Izaya came with a tender smile on his face, seeing his little boy very happy.

"How's my little boy huh? Are you having fun?" Izaya nuzzled his son's hair and kissing the top of his head repeatedly. Tsugaru touch Izaya's face with his chubby fingers before smiling bubbly at him. "You really are a good boy~"

At Shinra's mind, Izaya seems to be having fun and genuinely caring. How a little kid made a bastard of an informant, a very loving parent, he didn't know. But as long as Izaya is happy with his life, he's happy with him. They are friends after all. Well, maybe he can be happier when Izaya came to realize he needs a life companion.

"Shinra~ Let's eat at Russian Sushi before we go home~ My treat." Shinra nodded in delight and the three of them along with a stroller, went to their favorite restaurant.

* * *

Exiting the store with a grocery bag in one hand, Shizuo made his way to the direction of his apartment. Thinking that it would be troublesome for him to cook, he decided to pass by Russian sushi and just have a take out of his favorite tamago.

"Yo Simon." entering the place, he noticed immediately the familiar smell that only one person he knows possess. If he didn't smell it now, maybe he'll forgot the smell for it has been more than a year since he sniffed the scent. "Flea!" he growled and followed where the smell leads.

Opening one of the restaurant's private room, his anger immediately subsided by the scene before him. Shinra and Celty, and Izaya, in the middle of changing a kid's diapers (fortunately, they had already finished eating or it would be kind of gross). Shinra's mouth went agape at seeing the blonde while Celty's body tensed.

"Shinra, can you hand me the wi-" he paused, wide eyed at seeing the blonde. "Shi-Shizu-chan?"

"Shi-zu-o! No fighting! Fighting bad! Scares away customers!" Simon followed the angry blonde a few minutes ago but is now rather staring at something or someone."Oh! I-za-ya! I see you're here! Cute baby!" there's an awkward silence.

"Shizu-chan. What are you doing here?" Izaya broke the silence. Shizuo stared at him then to the baby who is now crawling towards him.

"Flea. Who is that baby? Why is he staring at me like that?" True, that Tsugaru is looking at him, his big blue eyes shining with glee. "Auh!"

"It's none of your concern. Why are you here anyway? If you are going to kill me, sorry but I now have a better life compared to the dangerous life I had because of your obsession with flying vending machines and signs. I have more important things to do than just play with you." Izaya fished a wet wipe in the bag and cleaned Tsugaru before he replaced a fresh diaper on him, putting some baby powder on him to prevent the bad smell. Shizuo glared at Izaya who seemed to not mind him at all.

One thing that got Shizuo's attention to the baby was the infant's big resemblance to him. Except from the blue eyes, you can definitely see the great similarity of the two of them. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oi flea. Why the hell do that kid looks like me?" Izaya's body stiffened. It's wrong to say 'Hey Shizu-chan! He's your son! And I'm his mother! Come on let's play house!' It will be very out of character of him

"Uhm, Shizuo." Shinra finally spoke after watching and listening to them. Thank god Shinra saved Izaya from his current problem. "Let's talk outside. We don't want another property damage."

* * *

"What are you going to tell me?" They are at a park where there are only a few people.

"Uhm.." Shinra nervously started. "You are curious about the kid's parents right?" Shizuo nodded.

"Weeellll..." Shinra looked on his side, playing with the hem of his coat.

"Hurry. Spit it out." Shizuo is losing his patience. He lit a cigarette from his pant's pocket.

"His parent is Izaya."

"So who is the mother?"

"Let me rephrase that. Izaya is the kid's mother." Shizuo choked and coughed.

"Shinra. We all know he's a male." Shizuo fixed his glasses and placed again the cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeah but I kinda did something to him." Shizuo nodded for Shinra to continue talking.

"There's this experiment we conducted about the male's ability to conceive a kid and I accidentally injected him with the serum. And so he was to bear a child." Shinra fixed his glasses and wiped his forehead which is wet with sweating from nervousness.

Shizuo could only say an 'Oh' . Knowing Shinra, he can do whatever he want when it comes to science even though violating the laws of nature. He could only gape at him with an awed expression.

"And.."

"Huh? There's more?"

"Welll, to be able to fully impregnate him, a sperm can only do it. Promise me you won't damage anything here." Shinra said with a serious expression yet he can see the slight shaking of his hands. He nodded.

"You did 'it' right so you are able to impregnate him. In short, you are the father."

Shizuo's cigarette dropped, his mouth agape. "Wha-Wha-What did you just say Shinra?" his voice is soft.

"You are Tsugaru's father. Izaya don't want to tell you anything so he kept it a secret!" Shinra explained.

"So that explains why he took a 'vacation' a year ago!" Shizuo gritted his teeth in frustration. Why hadn't his friends told him all of this? He has a right to know this right? As much as he hates Izaya very much, he's not that heartless to abandon a responsibility even though it's that bastard. He clenched his fists.

"Why hadn't you told me anything!?" he lifted Shinra by the collar of his lab coat.

"I promised Izaya I won't tell to you anything until he say it himself!" Shizuo released his grip on Shinra. The doctor rubbed his neck.

"We are not really close but It's my fault all of this happened. That's why he made me promise not to tell you anything until the right time comes. I'm sorry." Shinra lowered his head in apology.

Shizuo sighed and ruffled his hair. "I'm not like that heartless bastard. I may hate him but knowing it's my responsibility, I'll do it. I will not run away like that bastard did."

"So...you accept to be a father?"

"Yes. Knowing how crazy you are, it's not impossible for you to do such absurd things. I believe you." he pulled out his sunglasses and put it in his breast's pocket.

Shinra smiled. He didn't expect Shizuo to be so calm after telling him these things. Strange as it is, he can see a small smile on his friend's face. He remembered Shizuo telling him how he wanted someone to love him despite his strength. One who is able to tolerate his temper. But he's just too afraid because he might hurther accidentally and he don't want to happen. But now, it's starting to happen even though it's in the form of Izaya. Izaya must also learn to accept Shizuo in his life. He know that someday they'll be able to make amends with each other and become friends. Maybe more than that.

"Come on, let's go back to your wife~" he teased the blonde and he smacked him not so hard on the head. "Shut up."

* * *

"Izaya! My beloved dove Celty! We're back!" Shinra called out to them, entering the shop. There is no response. Walking in to their private room, they found nothing but just a blue stroller.

"Eh? Where are they? Hey Simon! Did you see my beloved and Izaya?" they walked to the counter and asked Simon who is currently busy with making orders.

"I-za-ya! Walked out with baby! Baby so cute!" he answered in his usual broken Japanese. "Celty-san. Got a text and get out."

"Simon thank you!" Shizuo is the one who ran out first to look for the informant. Why do that bastard love to run away? Why is he so selfish to take the responsibility only to himself? Damn that bastard! That's why he HATES him so much!

* * *

_On the other side of the city_

Izaya panted, running away while carrying a baby on his side. The baby looks at him, confused.

"It's okay hunny, we'll be home soon." he smiled and pat his son's head, continuing to run fast.

He had run from Russian Sushi to the station. Since Shizuo and Shinra went outside and knowing Shinra will spill it out, he ran away. Unfortunately, he purposely left the stroller because that would slow their pace. "I'll buy you a new stroller, okay?"

Finally getting into his apartment, he stopped on his tracks as Izaya saw the very person he's trying to run away to.

"What are you doing here?" Izaya snarled at the smoking blonde in front of his flat.

"Iwant to talk to you." Shizuo threw his cigarette in the trash bin beside him. He walked towards Izaya and Tsugaru. He hesitated for a moment before he grabbed Izaya's shoulder so he is looking at him now.

"Izaya." said man looked away. "What do you want? We have nothing to talk about. Our childish game is over now Shizu-chan. Now, if you please excuse us, you are blocking our way." He got out from the bigger man's grip but Shizuo just keep blocking them. Izaya sighed.

"Fine. Talk."

"Izaya, " Shizuo gulped before he continued. "I...Why didn't you tell me anything? I'm supposed to know this!" Shizuo clenched his fist, not from anger but from frustration. "Why did you do this?"

"Tell you what, Shizu-chan? About Tsugaru? Shizuo I have nothing to tell you! You took advantage of me then leave me broken after you took your fill, and now you're asking me why didn't I tell you?" Izaya wants to be angry. But he can't. Or else Tsugaru will cry. "Let me tuck Tsugaru first and we'll continue this conversation."

Shizuo leaned on the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. What Izaya said is true. He don't remember anything that happened that night. Even he himself was shocked that they made 'that'. After that incident, he didn't see him or even look for him.

"Look Izaya, I want to take responsibility for what I've done. I may not remember exactly what happened but I am not a coward who ran away." Shizuo said calmly as he can. "Even if it's you." he said that words softly. Shizuo hung his head low.

Izaya pondered for a moment. Did Shizuo say he is a coward? Even if he haven't said a name, he 's obviously talking about him! Izaya clenched his fist and grit his teeth. He felt like showing all the feelings he had kept bottled up for years. He wanted to rip all of his mask to tell that he is also a human!

"Coward huh? I'm the one who endured all this and you say I'm a coward! Who in the first place can't control his sexual desires, huh? It's you! Drunk or not, I told you to stop before it gets further but you didn't listen! And now you say I'm running away? You are really stupid!" Izaya is angry. Frustrated. Shizuo stood there in shock. He has never seen Izaya so angry before.

"Iza-"

"I'm not finished talking! You want to know why I did this? It's because I'm scared! Yes, the great, invulnerable Orihara Izaya you know is scared! There, satisfied?" Izaya started crying now.

"Izaya." hesitantly, Shizuo went to Izaya's side and rubbed his back. It felt weird doing this to his enemy. Izaya gripped his shirt and cried harder.

"I'm scared that no one would love me. I claim to love humans and make their life miserable but that is just to mask the anxiety and loneliness I'm feeling because I know no one would love me!" he wiped his eyes before continuing. "When Tsugaru came to my life, I was so happy. Finally there's a human who will love me for who I am and I will love in return. Even if half of him came from my worst enemy." Izaya chuckled a bit. "So I didn't tell you because if you find out, I think you will take him away from me and I don't want that to happen!" he gripped tighter the shirt and tugged at it.

So Izaya is scared? Why hadn't he noticed it before? Was that the reason why he always want to be chased? To have someone he can attach to? He is so not very observant! Tsugaru is the only one who can feel Izaya accepted and loved. And now that he is planning to enter their life, he's willing to change for them and protect them. He's beginning to forget that hatred for the said man. Shizuo turned Izaya to him and lifted his tear-soaked face.

"Izaya." he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't try to understand you. But I'm willing to change myself so that I can enter your life. I want Tsugaru to have a normal life and I know you also want it. That's why," he hugged the smaller man. "I want to become Tsugaru's father. I want to show him how it is wonderful to have both parents for him. Don't misunderstand this flea. I'm doing this for the kid's sake."

Izaya just stood there in the arms of his probably former enemy. He can't help but blush when he said those words. Them? Family? He buried his face on the blonde's neck and smiled. Maybe that will work for now. So this is the feeling of having a contact with another human. Oops, Shizu-chan's not human. But maybe he can see the brute's human form.

"of course, Shizu-chan. I hate you."

* * *

**I know this chapter is crappy so please bear with me. orz**

**But constructive criticisms are accepted, flames and bashing are not. xp**

**Just a small review will encourage me and motivate me to update more :)**

**Oh and happy summer in Japan! XDD**


	6. Chance

Chapter 5

* * *

**Hello everyone who is still reading this! I am really sorry for the month-long update. School has been a bitch and I'm frequently taken to the hospital to monitor my health because I'm usually sleep-deprived and it will worsen my condition.**

**But now, here I am with a new chapter! Sorry if it's an uneventful chapter though, it's kinda the transition chapter for their progress as a family. I think. hehe**

**Warnings: OOCness, grammar and typo errors, Izaya being a mother hen and Shizuo a cute puppy~**

**Disclaimer: Durarara is never mine nor yours. Let's accept that truth.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Chance

Waking him up by the morning light hitting his face, Izaya sat up and rubbed his eyes off of signs of sleep. He sighed, remembering what happened last night. He didn't expect himself to break down like that and in front of Shizuo of all people! He jumped from his bed and rushed to the bathroom to splash water on his hot face, cheeks pink with embarrassment. After a few breaths, he calmed down. Grabbing a towel, he thought to take his shower since he's in the bathroom anyway.

The warm water felt heavenly on his cold skin. Too much events had happened yesterday. Just a second ago he is contented with Tsugaru on his side but now, Shizu-chan has entered their life.

Shizu-chan.

The only man whom Izaya hate. The unpredictable unicellular monster who just barged in into Izaya's 'peaceful' life. The man who he had opened up too, his enemy who declares out of the blue, that he will protect him, the informant himself.

"Damn! Why is that brute always so spontaneous?" He turned off the shower and dried himself. Changing into a black shirt and pants, he went out of his room to attend to his son who is probably awake by now. He will not think of Shizuo, Tsugaru's more important.

"Tsu-chan~ you awake~?" he chirped cheerfully, opening the infant's room. His heart nearly went out when he saw no Tsugaru in the baby blue color crib."Tsugaru!"

Dashing downstairs, he halted as he passed in the kitchen. He heard clanking pans, spoons, forks, plates and others along with a baby giggling? Going inside the said space, he is kinda surprised to see Shizuo wearing a frilly pink apron while cooking something and Tsugaru seated in his high chair, tiny fist in his mouth.

Izaya immediately got Tsugaru's hands off of his mouth and wiped them with a table napkin. "Tsugaru that's dirty!" He tried to scold the innocent baby, forgetting that Shizuo is there.

"Morning, flea." Shizuo greeted him, plates on both of his hands. He arranged three plates of egg, bacon and pancakes on the table and poured a carton of milk in his glass. Izaya glared at him.

"What are you still doing here brute?" he crossed his arms on his chest as he sat up in the far seat of the table next to Tsugaru.

"I thought of making us breakfast since I know you are tired. I don't know what you like so I just cooked by instinct. I didn't get to go home because it's very dark last night. I hope you won't mind me sleep in your couch." Shizuo scratched the back of his head.

Under normal circumstances, Shizuo will be throwing something at Izaya now. But now, he can't manage to do it. Their hatred with each other is still there, he can feel it but his degree of hate has decreased. Especially since he discovered that he has a child with the-heaven only knows what miracle happened- Izaya, he is being careful with his strength to not scare his child.

One of his dreams is to build a family but because of his strength,no one will be able to love him. Well, almost everyone is afraid of him. He might hurt his family accidentally and he's going to be guilty for that for the rest of his life. There are probably only few people who are not afraid of him and maybe Izaya is on the top of that list. He's the only one who is brave enough to approach him even though it's to annoy and piss him. So when Izaya has 'disappeared' , he don't want to admit it but he somehow missed the flea. Sure, at first he don't fully believe Shinra's story but his mind keeps on telling him that it is true. Seeing Tsugaru, he felt his heart swell with happiness.

"It's okay. Just leave after taking your breakfast; I have some work to do." Izaya said coldly, taking a bite from his pancake. "This is so sweet!" he scowled as he drank water.

"Errr..sorry. Guess I followed my own taste" Shizuo took a bite from his own. "It's not that sweet, you know."

"Whatever. I'm not letting you give Tsugaru diabetes." Izaya stood up and turned on the coffee maker to make his bitter coffee.

"Auh!" Tsugaru spit his bacon and made a mess on the table. He still looks adorable even with the food residue in his face. Izaya sighed and wiped Tsugaru's face with a damp towel. "You made a mess. And you're stinking. Come on, let's give you a bubble bath~" he tickled the boy's face with his hair before he carried him to the bathroom.

Shizuo sat there, fighting a smile from the scene. The flea looks cute when he is in motherly mode. Wait what? Did he just thought Izaya is cute? He banged his head on the table and sighed deeply._ 'It's just because of Tsugaru. Tsugaru is the cute one right? Yes, that's it. The flea only looks cute because he is with Tsugaru.'_ Shizuo thought to himself, in denial.

Getting out from the bathroom in fresh clothes, Izaya set Tsugaru in his new stroller. He picked up the small stuffed toy lying on the floor and placed it in Tsugaru's side. 'Maybe Shizu-chan has left.' To confirm his thoughts, he peeked in the kitchen only to find Shizuo lying his head on the table, his breakfast untouched. He carefully walked towards him.

"Shizu-chan?" said man flinched when Izaya tapped him on the shoulders. He lifted his head and seeing Izaya's confused expression, he averted his gaze from those red eyes. His expression looked, adorable?

"If you're going to sleep then do it at your own home. I remember I told you to leave after right?" Izaya glared at him and turned back. He's going to be late for work and he's still going to drop by Shinra's!

He's stopped by a hand grabbing his own. "Izaya." Shizuo looked at him as he stood up and closed the space between them.

"What? I'll be missing my clients so hurry up." Though he said that smoothly, he feel his heart beat fast.

"Izaya. Let me be with Tsugaru." Shizuo said, determined. He squeezed lightly Izaya's hand. "I know you still don't trust me and you hate me, but please. I want to be with **my** son. I want to make up with the both of you."

Izaya thought for a moment. Yes, he still hate the blonde but reminiscing his nightmare, he realized he needed Shizuo. For Tsugaru's sake. But he must not think that he will gain his trust easily. He'll have to make a difficult way first.

"Fine, but on one condition." Izaya put on his well-known smirk._ 'Time to make your life a living hell.'_

"I'll let Tsugaru be with you as long as I'm there. I don't want to see my dear with bruises just because you accidentally hit him for pissing you off." Ouch. That hurt his feelings. He let go of his hand and lowered his head. His insecurity is getting into him.

"So?" Izaya raised a brow at the suddenly silent blonde. "If you're not going to answer then I'm going. I'm leaving Tsugaru in Celty's care again."

"Weekend. Are you free?" Shizuo looked at him, still a hurt expression on his face. His brows furrowed.

"Yes. Why?" Izaya looked at him questioningly.

"Weekend. Tokyo Disneyland at 9AM. Let me spend that day with the both of you." Shizuo sounded desperate. Izaya is laughing inside. How he loved the blonde's current expression like a lost puppy desperate to please his master. Its' awkward to say this but Shizuo liked his idea of family bonding. Even if Izaya don't think of them as one, for him, they are. As twisted and surprising as it sound.

"Fine. But it's your treat. It's a father's duty to pay for his family's needs after all~" Izaya chuckled. Shizuo's face brightened and smiled back and pulled the informant closer to him so suddenly. For the flea to call him a father and a family made his body release new emotions.

"Thank you. I promise to make it up to you." He rested his head on the soft hair of the raven-head, inhaling the sweet smell emanating from him. He didn't know but somehow, he's beginning to love the flea's scent.

"Ummm…" Izaya started, surprised at the spontaneity of Shizuo. Realizing in what position they are in, Shizuo jumped back and scratched the back of his head.

"See you on the weekend, I guess?" Shizuo's cheeks had a tint of pink in it as well as Izaya's.

He merely nodded and walked to where Tsugaru is waiting. He double checked his things before he opened the door and pushed the stroller. Shizuo followed them and decided to leave as well.

"Bye, Izaya."

Izaya gave a nod of acknowledgement and left.

* * *

**So how was it? I know it's an uneventful chapter. But even so, tell me what you think in the form of reviews! Every author loves them you know! hehehe**

**Who is ready for their first family date? It's me! Hahaha lol**

**Till the next chapter, my dear readers! Thanks for your continuing support! ^_^**

**:)**


End file.
